Something In Your Eyes
by mickey8701
Summary: Lily and James have been enemies since fifth year. Their final year brings change, however, when their head duties, close quarters, and a budding relationship between their best friends forces the pair to become closer than ever. JamesxLily SirusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Lily Evans sat on the Hogwarts train with her two best friends. Amara and Arya Pasquier, transferred from Beauxbatons in their sixth year. Once they entered Hogwarts, the school became in enamored with the half-veela twins. The twins had the most effect on Lily Evans whom, before their arrival, was quiet and subdued. When she met the twins, she begun to open up slowly and become more active at the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Even now she attributed her leadership in half of Hogwarts clubs and popularity to her best friends.

Oddly enough, Lily was the leader of their little group. She was the balance between the sisters who are polar opposites. Amara, the high strung perfectionist, was an over achiever whom of which Lily had to constantly bring back to earth. Evidence of such is when Lily became head girl and Amara did not. It took a lot of screaming on Lily's part to stop her friend from acting like a brat. Amara was also a tad bit conceited. In effort to look different from her sister she dyed her blonde hair, dark brown. She also began to lightly tan her skin. The effect was devastating. Her shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes which outer rims were dark brown and inside light brown, created an image as beautiful as her name implied.

Arya, on the other hand, had the full veela effect. She has long, softly curled blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Like her sister she had big, childlike eyes rimmed with brown, except hers were an odd mixture of gold, light blue and green. Her skin was a creamy, pale color with very light undertones of yellow. Her voice was very soft and almost musical sounding, causing most to become in a trance when they spoke to her. She was very sweet and innocent. She often had very idealistic views of life.

Lily was the mid ground between the two. Her hair was neither brown, nor blonde, but a dark, auburn red that sparkled in light. Her eyes were also a deep intense green. It cannot be said that she was a beautiful as her best friends, but she was still extremely pretty and if not for her friends could easily be the most prettiest in the school. Like Arya, she was very much unaware of her beauty and her own effect on men. She had a mix of both her friends' personalities which included Amara's competitive nature and Arya's idealism, just to a lesser degree. She kept the twins from becoming secluded within their selves. In the end, one could say that the twins needed her almost as she needed them.

"I'm ready," Arya exclaimed nervously.

"You can do it, Arya" Lily said as she stared at her friend intensely. "The cabin is 32B. Get there, and get out. Do you understand?"

"Got it."

Lily and Amara watched as Arya ran out of their cabinet.

"That's a plan just waiting to fail," Amara pondered out loud.

Lily looked over at her friend, slightly irritated. "Are you sure you aren't just jealous of the fact that someone else is getting your precious sister's attention?"

Amara looked away. "What about you? You tell Arya that she should finally confess to Allister, yet you never confessed to the love of your life."

Lily looked at Amara skeptically. "Who?"

"James Potter."

It was Lily's turn to look away. James Potter was Lily's best friend during her first couple of years at Hogwarts. Whenever she had a tough time, he was always there for her. He was the primary factor in her transition from the Muggle World to the Magical Community. He even saved her life once. However, at some point in their fifth year, James asked her out and Lily had rejected him…badly. After that, James had changed for the worst. He became obnoxious and showy and constantly asked Lily out. Slowly, their friendship slowly started to evaporate and as James started to hang out with the Marauders, and Lily with the twins, their friendship became almost…nonexistent.

"I mean," Amara continued. "this year you have the perfect opportunity, seeing as how you are two are head boy and girl. Speaking of which, how did the head meeting go?" Amara smirked vindictively.

Lily took a deep breath; she knew how Amara could get when she was trying to cover something up, and Lily was not in the mood to take the bait. She shrugged. "It was rather odd to be honest."

"Odd?"

"He didn't ask me out or anything." She shook her head reflectively. "To be honest, when he looked at me…it was almost in anger…as if I had done something wrong."

"Hmmm…that is odd. Well, whatever it is…he better get over it. I mean, you two will be sharing a dorm together."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, goody. Hey, maybe I can convince headmaster to let you share a room with me. That way it won't be so awkward."

"Sure. I would love to stay in the head's dorm. I mean, I should be in there in anyway." Amara said airily. "Don't worry though, Lils. I don't blame you for Dumbledore's mistake."

"Gee, thanks Amara." Lily answered stone faced.

"No problem." Amara said with a bright smile.

"I must admit though," Lily began as she stared out at the moving scenery. "There have been times when I've really missed him."

"If he means that much to you, why would you turn him down when he asked you out."

Lily looked at Amara sharply. "He knew that I didn't want to be with anyone" she snapped. "He knows how I feel about relationships. Every since my parents' divorce, I just couldn't…" Lily trailed off, not wanting to complete her thought.

"Whoa," Amara laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to bring up any memories. It's just that you and James are a match ma-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lily interrupted quietly. She had heard it all before. "Besides, I only see him as a friend."

Amara pulled out her mirror and began fixing her hair. "Yeah, well hopefully that statement keeps you warm at night, Lils. Maybe you should take a hint from Arya."

"And write a love note? Thanks, but no thanks." Lily bit down slightly on her lip. "I wonder how it's going for Arya."

Amara tossed her head. "Don't worry so much. All she's doing is giving a guy a letter…how hard can it be?"

_How hard can it be indeed _Lily thought worryingly. Lily looked over at her best friend. Although she didn't show it, Lily knew that Amara was just as worried as she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Arya!"

Said girl turned around, dropping her letter in the process. _Oh shoot _she thought. Before she had a chance to pick it up, the person who called her was standing in front of her.

"Arya," breathed the boy. "have you seen my capuchin?"

"Capuchin?"

"Pet monkey?"

Arya looked at the boy, who she knew as Daniel, skeptically. "Not today."

"Well, tell me if he turns up." With that, the boy turned and ran back down the hall.

Arya shook her head, and then turned to look for her letter. It was gone! _Oh no, oh no, oh no. Where could it be? _Arya dropped on her knees and began crawling around on the floor, trying to locate her missing letter.

"What are you looking for?"

Arya glanced up, and gulped when she saw who it was. "Allister?"

Allister Diggory, was the object of Arya's affection. She had a crush on him every since she transferred to Hogwarts. He was one of the hottest and sweetest guys in the school. He was also the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

Arya laughed quickly and stood. "Uh…Daniel's capuchin."

"Capuchin?"

"Uh…yeah. Daniel's pet monkey. He such a little rascal and I wanted to help Daniel look for him."

Allister smiled. "You are very sweet, Arya."

"You know my name?" Arya asked shocked.

"How can I not know one of the most popular girls in the school? You and your friends are well known. Besides, even if you weren't, I don't think that I wouldn't be able to notice someone as special as you." With that, Allister began to walk away.

Arya blushed and signed. _He knows who I am and he thinks that I am special. Super._ She looked around quickly. _Oh right, the letter._

"Looking for this?"

Arya looked up to see Sirius Black, holding her letter. She frowned. It wasn't that she didn't like Sirius, it was just that he was the school's bad boy and heartbreaker, and that's not something that she wanted to get involved in. He had a bad reputation because of his constant bullying of Slytherins and other poor saps, cool nature, and his overall cold demeanor. His Adonis like appearance consisted of a tall, well built frame; smooth, pale skin; enchanting light gray eyes; and gorgeous black hair that fell elegantly into his eyes. Some girls would swear that when that when he looks at them through his hair and gives them a seductive look, that their hearts stop beating temporarily.

"Oh, thank you Sirius," Arya said nervously as she tried to take the letter out his hands.

He, however, pulled his hand back quickly. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't say that I was giving it back, now did I? Actually, I was thinking…what if I made copies of this letter and levitated it over everyone's head at meal time. Then everyone would know about precious Arya's crush on Allister."

Arya went to pull out her wand, but was stopped by Sirius's next words.

"Ah, ah, ah, do you really want to go against me, love? Because if you do, you'll lose. See, from now on you are going to be my slave. Anything I say, you will do. It's as simple as that. Now follow me love."

Angry, Arya followed Sirius to his cabinet. When they entered, she saw the rest of the Marauders sprawled around the room in various positions. The Marauders were a peculiar bunch. It was basically a group of boys who caused mischief around the school. But that's just basically. Beyond that, they were immensely wealthy, popular, smart and extremely good looking with Peter being the only exception to this rule. James was the leader of said group and founder. He was the school's sweetheart and the most charismatic of the group. Something about his personality just draws people in, even his enemies. He was tall and slightly muscular due to being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His light, hazel eyes went perfectly with his messy, black hair and tan skin. This combination led him to be labeled the second most handsome guy at school. The first being Sirius, of course.

Remus Lupin was the smart one in the group. He's not quite as handsome as his two best friends, but his dark brown hair and blue eyes made quite the impression. Not that he acted on it of course, he had a clear of image of the girl he wanted and he was not going to jeopardize his chance with her by sleeping around with random girls.

Last, and by all means least, was Peter Pettigrew. His mouse like features often caused people to mistrust him on site. James, Sirius, and Remus were the first ones to fully accept him. Because of this Peter became awestruck of the three, especially James and Sirius. He functioned as the groups lackey. He was happy with that however because being a Marauders gave him status and protection.

"What have you brought us, Sirius?" James asked, grinning up at Sirius.

"My new pet," Sirius responded as he flopped down on a seat and stared at Arya.

Peter jumped up in awe. "Can I kiss her?"

Sirius kicked Peter in the stomach and pulled Arya down onto his lap. "Don't you get it? She's mine." He glanced down at Arya. "Right, my love?"

Arya glanced up and pouted her lips in a very French gesture of disgust.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**


	2. End

Hey all,

First, I want to let you all know that you have been wonderful. Thanks for putting my story on alert and reviewing. However, I am no longer continuing this story or any other ones. It's not because I don't want to, but because of college, work, and my other activities, I find it hard to find the time to consistently update my stories. I'm sorry if I this disappoints anyone, but if anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me. I will be removing all my stories tonight. Also, I am not taking any new beta request. Unfortunately, I don't have time to beta either. BUT if you all have any quick questions about your story, don't hesitate to ask.

-mickey8701

**The End…**

**Or is it? **


End file.
